MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/22 October 2015
11:37 As it turns out, Lenovo Thinkpads do not have buttons above the F-number keys 11:37 Oh, that's a shame. 11:37 I guess I'm imagining mine then. 11:37 This T400 of mine. 11:38 ;P 11:38 it's literally one with the f11 on mine 11:38 kek inkeksifies 11:39 Hai! 11:39 hi 11:40 'sup Jenn 11:40 My Disney World itinerary is complete. 11:41 hey Jenn 11:42 hello user jenngra505 11:42 did you find mowgli's palace? 11:42 disney? 11:43 blech 11:43 you should go somewhere good, like Foodfight! World 11:43 where you can watch Foodfight! 24/7 11:43 @Plasmo Nope. 11:43 and Foodfight! LIVE! 11:43 that one isn't 24/7 11:44 hi jenn 11:46 ded' 11:47 I'm on the floor after watching Chun-Li & Xiaoyu's overdrive... 11:47 That damaging taunt Chun-Li has... 11:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryAPxZNVKBI 11:48 at 2:56 11:50 word 11:51 you know how the "Original Character" category is meant for ORIGINAL characters? 11:51 Yes? 11:52 way too many edits in there that aren't even characters 11:52 or, for the very least, fucking ADVENT CIRNO is in there 11:52 undebatable need to remove 11:56 Though it's not much of a big deal to everyone else? 11:57 I'm back 11:57 I think original extends to characters that aren't from any source material. 11:57 Advent Cirno is from a source material 11:57 It doesn't mean how creative they are. 11:58 and hell, THREE source materials 11:58 What be that? 11:58 i mean, it's not like a character taken from a crossover doujinshi is unoriginal 11:58 jeebus 11:59 Advent Cirno is like Cirno and Cloud combined 11:59 yeah 11:59 but not from MUGEN whatsoever 11:59 While it's not original by own default, it's original by the idea and concept. 11:59 NO. 11:59 it isn't 11:59 It's not original at all. 12:00 It's taken DIRECTLY from the "Advent Cirno" doujinshi, that is decently long-running and well-known 12:00 soooo 12:00 Then remove the category? 12:00 It's not original BY the fusion but for someone that made up the idea of cirno having cloud's abilities 12:00 xernal no 12:00 Should you suggest we remove it? 12:00 I'm removing it myself. 12:01 why? it's just something. 12:01 Original Characters doesn't have to be just characters made by someone. 12:01 um 12:01 yes they do 12:01 I believe original characters are characters made specifically for mugen 12:02 ^ 12:02 Or at least characters who started there 12:02 To some extent. 12:02 I mean, OCs count too. 12:02 Right, in a extent in a way 12:02 i think OCs should be seperated into "Fan Characters" 12:02 Ehh, they're fine imo 12:02 Fan characters? 12:02 Aren't those all sourced characters? 12:02 Take it from Dark God Rugal 12:03 They range from "Variants on an existing character" to "Completely dependent on a source material, but otherwise original" 12:03 Sure he isn't original since Rugal is owned by SNK but Rugal having Dark Ash's powers is like some sort of extent of originality 12:03 no it isn't 12:03 What if said work was created by the author of the mugen thing? 12:03 *said source material 12:04 Gudine, it depends 12:04 Fusing characters is like quite unoriginal IMO 12:04 In some way I agree 12:04 OCs, funny enough, are original characters. 12:04 So they go in the original characters category. 12:05 if the source material was significant beforehand, no, but if the fanbase was started by MUGEN like with Juan and shit, sure 12:05 @Xernal opinions aside, i'd believe this is just a common God Rugal edits 12:05 And Element is original too despite being a KOF fan character 12:05 That one is original 12:05 I think so too Guidine 12:05 Because let's be honest here, who else but the creator of an OC is going to make a character of it. 12:05 Fusion Characters have their own section already 12:05 @Plas if the OC is famous... 12:05 He's original but he resembles Iori 12:06 If the OC is famous, it becomes less an OC and more a character from something. 12:06 xernal, Elemental is original, to an extent 12:06 *Element 12:06 also plasmoid no 12:06 and that's how most characters are original in a way 12:06 xernal stop 12:06 Those chars are more of edits than characters 12:07 qttt what is even the matter 12:07 Except if it just have sprites based on the original character 12:07 Mhm, mhm. 12:07 Xernal, what's the matter with YOU? 12:08 I believe element is a original character, but zelgadis must be one of those guys that are shet at spriting and just edited iori sprites 12:08 True Guidine. 12:08 ... 12:08 element is original 12:08 Pls 12:08 My name only has one i 12:08 I know that man 12:08 xernal pls 12:08 As I said before, original doesn't have to mean creative. 12:08 yes plasmoid we heard 12:08 Shotoguile would technically be original. 12:09 Mhm. 12:09 I guess that's why some infoboxes had "Original/Edit" on the origin field before 12:10 I guess.. Well is that it? 12:10 I think so 12:10 Original characters in my point of view are those you'll see in MUGEN only and are NOT from any series whatsoever. 12:11 oh hey 12:11 someone who agrees with my beliefs 12:11 Such as my self-insert. 12:11 That's cool, that's cool. 12:12 In my belief, Original Characters could be existing characters with special changes or someone new. 12:12 I made my OC via sprite edit... and already gave the person of the base credit. 12:12 Hello 12:12 um 12:12 i wouldn't say original for those 12:12 I'd go with something more like "Modified Character" 12:13 Well, that's what I think of a little. 12:13 I used a base of another OC. 12:13 Sprite edit includes frankenspriting i believe 12:13 Hi. 12:13 All I did was add what my face may look like in chibi form. 12:13 Cap'n Falcon has sprites based on M. Bison but that's about it 12:14 Not much resemblances besides that 12:14 Modified Character, yeah.... 12:14 And recolored the sprite to match what I wanted to wear. 12:14 An original character can still be classed as original despite being an edit of something. 12:14 As long as it falls under the 'this hasn't appeared anywhere else' clause, then it's original. 12:14 Yes, yes, Sonic OCs. 12:14 well, bye-bye Meimu 12:14 What about fusions? 12:14 and any fan-character i can recognize 12:15 also yeah fusions should be seperate 12:15 I dunno if Advent Cirno is a fusion 12:15 Like literally pick character a and put all of character b moves 12:15 I based some of my moves off a few characters. 12:15 All of Juke's OCs are just mishmashes of other characters' moves 12:15 We have a Fusion Characters category last time I checked. 12:16 Unless it's been removed for being utterly stupid and pointless. 12:16 it's still there 12:16 There we are then. 12:16 Wait 12:16 there's enough of them to be notable 12:16 Some characters are highly resembling but original in a way too. But.. Alright. 12:16 Original fusions still go to the fusion category? 12:17 *source 12:17 I looked at Mouser's Juli and she had Juni as an all-time assist... so I based one off of her but has WereGarurumon as an all-time assist. 12:17 fusion source? hmm. 12:17 WHat about Pepsi-Man? 12:18 they're awkwardly stuffed in both the OC and Fusion categories 12:18 Pepsi-man? 12:18 .... 12:18 Hello 12:18 Ellur 12:18 PEPSIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN 12:18 ! 12:18 Ehh, he seems okay to be original. 12:19 Pepsiman is not a fan char :s 12:19 He's not at all 12:19 pepsiman is, in fact, official 12:19 I found this sweet sprite sheet and I'm using it to make a bonzi buddy character 12:19 He appeared in some advertisements where he nearly died 12:19 yus 12:19 something about you is just 12:19 the shit is in 12:19 this is the begginning 12:20 I think Ender was trying to make a bonzi too 12:20 Not sure though 12:20 well now that's out of the way 12:20 What have u done today guys 12:20 Don't remind me 12:20 plz 12:20 well mkay. 12:20 anyways, been watching all the songs destruction streams Joel did 12:21 os* 12:21 hello user thatfnatisuit 12:21 Official or nor 12:21 I believe i've been ripping sprites for a respriting 12:21 *not 12:21 Sweet. 12:21 Plastic Rotom, excuse me while i remove all the fusion characters from the OC section 12:21 I've been try 12:21 @QTTA 12:21 why 12:21 Bots, son. bots 12:22 QTTA is that necessary 12:22 In all seriousness though, what about those that are on both categories? 12:22 yes this is necessary 12:22 noep 12:22 and i've told you why 12:22 Like there are original fusions 12:22 And there are source fusions 12:22 Like gogeta 12:22 Fusion Characters can be original in a way man. 12:22 xernal i told you to stop 12:23 my all time favorite so destruction stream is Windows so destruction 12:23 you don't really have to, and it doesn't seem to be a issue for anyone else 12:23 do you even have a motive? 12:23 os* 12:23 Wlan's 3rd comic released. 12:23 Generic as shet. 12:23 http://wlanreturns.deviantart.com/art/TWOG-Comic-Strip-3-The-Punch-Pop-567541535 12:23 Shet is how WLAN rolls. 12:23 my motive is my non-legendary OC hunt 12:23 ... 12:23 ? 12:23 I dun geddit 12:23 Wut. 12:23 Fusions are OCs in a way, as Xernal said 12:24 that ended up with just around 5 original characters meeting my standards 12:24 And as plas said, original characters are everything that have an original concept 12:24 please don't act like you control everything here qtta 12:24 As uncreative as it may be 12:24 this is a wiki goddammit 12:25 But such decisions should be taken with all of the community approval 12:25 To be honest you are a bit too impulsive 12:25 And a bit rude at that. 12:26 @Jenn people can talk with the tongue out 12:26 To QTTA, his opinion is the only opinion that matters. All opposing opinions are wrong and should be slienced. 12:26 *Silenced 12:27 Isn't that right? 12:27 You can still have a opinion but don't force it 12:27 Hi. 12:27 needa test something 12:27 Well, more accurately, I'm about to act on something that you guys have outright said no one else cares about 12:27 Hello 12:27 Did anyone say nobody cares? 12:27 @Brawl Wat you think of NVC beta? 12:27 Xernal did 12:27 I must've missed that part. 12:27 :s 12:27 I did. :/ 12:27 Oh wait. 12:27 Is ded. 12:28 k 12:28 Did you fixed the Amingo glitch yet? 12:28 Yee. 12:28 "Though it's not much of a big deal to everyone else?" - XernalPrime, 2015 12:28 no 12:28 i only wanted to download the game because amingo 12:28 Lel 12:29 Aaaah.. 12:29 boy you probably dislike me. 12:29 Because Xernal is psychic and knows the thoughts of everyone on the planet :P 12:29 Takes time. 12:29 Amingo is Amigo ripoff 12:29 Check it out 12:29 Anyone remember Bonzi Buddy? 12:29 Yes 12:29 Well guess what? 12:29 no 12:29 You do realise the whole 'everybody cares/nobody cares' thing is just a way to big one's own arguments up, right? 12:29 Yep 12:29 ;) 12:30 They "supposedly" made a virus-free version of it. 12:30 ... 12:30 http://www.mediafire.com/download/sdvql4rcrxvgnyn/Bonzi+Shimeji-ee.zip 12:30 The original is harmless now 12:30 all i'm going to do is seperating the fusion characters. At all. 12:30 ? 12:30 Well this is even less harmless 12:30 As in? 12:31 If it's a bad thing then whoops. My bad plas. 12:31 @FNaTI why would someone want Bonzi anyway? 12:31 Symbiote Onslaught is in the OC section right now 12:31 ... 12:31 Symbiote edits should be a subcategory of OCs 12:31 ... 12:31 or, you know, an entirely different category entirely? 12:31 It is a category already 12:32 Onslaught fused with a Symbiote. 12:32 A subcategory is used for things like all things in category 1 is also from category 2 12:32 People would want Bonzi cuz meme 12:32 But not all things from category 2 are from 1 12:32 Yeah, but is Symbiote Onslaught an original character? 12:32 Sorta i guess 12:32 expand fucking dong 12:33 It is a buff edit 12:33 In a extent since not much thought about that 12:33 Sorta? 12:33 It sounds more of an edited version than original... 12:33 although Symbiotes are never seen in video game history from what I can tell... 12:33 Now Wolvernom 12:34 *Wolvenom 12:34 thanks 12:34 @Dark they are on the comic history at least 12:34 Darkwerewolf, thanks for breaking the stalemate. Assuming indecisive wandering answers are 0.5, 1.5>1.0 12:34 But then everyone starting making symbiote edits because they were seen as 'kewl' 12:34 ^ 12:34 Such as Symbiote Thanos 12:34 Muh edgy black palette with white markings. 12:35 Unfortunately 12:35 they're abusing it 12:35 The worst is that the original symbiote is not very good itself 12:35 Then somebody started making 'blood edits' 12:35 Some Symbiote are just black colored characters buffed up 12:35 Which were blood red and cheap as shet. 12:35 And NO sign of Venom induced powers 12:35 I wanted to make a Dark version of myself but I don't think it'll do any good without ideas of new moves... 12:35 And were basically a character shoved up a menstruating woman's vag 12:36 Are blood edits based on Carnage? 12:36 and original character with an original symbiote would count as an OC, but a pre-existing character with a pre-existing symbiote (such as Venom, the ONLY ONE USED EVER) shouldn't 12:36 @Gud I don't think so. 12:36 Wolvenom counts as a Symbiote character 12:36 I think is based off Blood Donald or something 12:36 @QTTA 12:36 He mixes Wolverine and Venom's attack 12:36 There is only one symbiote 12:36 Symbiote is the name of the thing venom does to people 12:36 Who is the original symbiote first off? 12:36 I think 12:36 Symbiote spider man? 12:37 It was the first one canonically 12:37 gudine, i don't think the comics you're reading are the originals.... 12:37 That's just a prefixed character 12:37 I best be off. 12:37 Bai :3 12:37 @Gudine... you're right. 12:37 Symbiote Spider-man's the first symbiote 12:38 iirc, the Symbiotes are a whole race, and Venom is an individual of said race, as well as by far the most famous 12:38 see ya Plas 12:38 Bye Plas. 12:38 Bye 12:38 Symbiotes = venom in mugen 12:38 So i was refering to those 12:38 ah 12:39 but anyway, Symbiote Onslaught shouldn't be considered an original character 12:39 It's as different as any character edit with a different palette 12:40 yeeep. 12:40 Does he at least have anything based out of Venom 12:40 besidesthecolor 12:40 I think he can summon little venoms 12:40 I don't play as it for a whole year tho 12:41 that's sorta good enough? 12:41 Brb again 12:42 He can summon a Symbiote Projectile 12:42 it does have several such attacks, but it's still just Venom + Onslaught, and not even special in that 12:42 as that's sorta Venom's thing 12:44 Anyways 12:44 Imma make some Peedy sprites for my Bonzi Buddy. 12:44 Venom was originally a villain... but he began to be more of a antihero than villain... 12:45 Then he became Anti-Venom I believe? 12:46 then some more weird shit happened 12:46 camic baaks 12:47 He's still known as Venom... 12:47 but he use his abilities for heroic purposes... 12:47 despite his evil look. 12:47 yeah ok 12:47 batmans tho 12:49 imo BAtman's considered an antihero 12:49 Batman's outfit was made to be intimidating. 12:49 lolno 12:49 batman is about the most peaceful superhero ever 12:49 But at least he struck fear in some criminals 12:50 There's a difference between the Batman from before and now. 12:51 He's a peaceful but still a strong super hero 12:51 Stone Cold Steve Austin is an antihero in sports. 12:51 sports 12:51 ok 12:51 But back to the comic char stuff 12:53 I'm back 12:53 just finished peeky sprites 12:53 He has NO super powers yet he was not afraid of Superman. 12:53 He may be powerless despite having useful utilities 12:54 But this is Batman we're speaking 12:55 Brb 12:56 batman is a good 12:56 in some ways... 12:57 batman wins with prep 01:01 Anyways 01:01 id better get my computer plugged in 01:01 batman still wins with prep 01:01 MUGEN is flawed because batman doesn't get prep 01:01 mugen in its entirety? 01:02 naah 01:02 dude, can you not tell i'm joking? 01:02 well can text joke? 01:02 naah 01:11 ded 01:40 gtg cuz ded chat 01:44 Hey guys 01:44 Jenngra 01:45 Hai! 01:45 Wat you think of NVC beta? 01:46 I don't think I've played it yet 01:46 K. 01:46 Busy with High School and all that 01:46 Double K. 01:46 Not high school damn it, college :L 01:46 (lel) 01:47 So what is our friendly neighborhood cali bear up to? 01:48 Not much. 01:49 Finished my Didney Itinerary. 01:50 DIdney whirl 01:52 Gotta go take my meds, then hopefully go to sleewp 01:52 cya guys 02:00 Back 02:01 ... 02:02 Damn you DST 02:02 ? 02:03 Daylight saving time is kinda bad IMO 02:05 Oh, that 02:07 Actually, it would probably be better if us Brits stayed at +1 02:07 Why 02:07 ? 02:08 I mean, it wouldn't end up being dark at 3:00 in the afternoon on a day with a thick blanket of grey clouds in the sky during December 02:09 It would mean that people would travel to work/school in the dark, although that's probably better than travelling to work/school with the morning sun blinding drivers 02:10 Lel 02:10 I may be just raging at the start tho 02:10 I pratically get up at 5:00 now 02:13 Hello 02:13 I shall go sleep now 02:13 Bye y'all 02:13 It work, but Sceptile got an unfinished update 02:14 I Shall Go with my master 02:14 farewell mortals 02:14 ... 02:14 .. 02:14 . 2015 10 22